Unexpectedly Erotic
by ShinyPeaches
Summary: Clark goes over to see Lex and what happens next takes him completely by surprise. (Not really *intended* to be seen as slash but, if you do, it's definitely understandable.) Rated to be safe.


**_Disclaimer:_**_Not mine. Never ever will be. (Though admittedly I would dearly love to own Clark and Lex!) _

_A/N: No idea where this came from. I was just kind of thinking about how teenagers are perpetually horny the other day and... well, _this_ kind of happened... yeah. I really don't know. Anyway. Enjoy. _

**Unexpectedly Erotic**

"Lex, do you have time for a game of pool?" Clark called out as he approached his friend's office. He knew Lex had a meeting with his father and some of the plant's senior members later in the evening but he was hoping he would be willing to squeeze in a game.

"Lex?" Clark questioned when he didn't receive an answer.

Entering the office he spotted his friend and paused.

Lex was asleep on his couch.

Clark sighed, a little disappointed. He wouldn't wake him though. Lex would be stressed enough later, dealing with his father. Sleeping now might be a good thing for him.

Lex moaned in his sleep right as Clark was turning to leave and at the sound Clark glanced, without thinking about it, back at Lex and froze in shock.

Lex had grabbed… himself.

The billionaire had a hand at his crotch, his fingers around his cock through his khaki dress pants.

Clark's cheeks flushed as he felt his own cock respond at the sight.

He had never gotten turned on by another guy before but there was something about seeing his best friend holding himself…

He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Maybe Lex was having some sort of erotic dream?

He should definitely go.

Lex whimpered then, turning onto his side on the couch, his other hand moving to latch onto his crotch as well but not before Clark saw a spot of wetness appear and Clark, to his shame, felt himself getting hard.

"Please, I hafta go," Lex whispered, a tear trailing down his cheek.

Not an erotic dream then. He had to pee. And if his speech was anything to go by he believed himself to be much younger than he was.

"Please," Lex pleaded, starting to bounce desperately on the couch and Clark groaned, one hand going to his own crotch and rubbing through his jeans.

He should really go.

Lex was probably going to wake up soon and he was standing there with a hard on and how would he explain that?

Lex had told him once, in confidence and while drunk (and Clark wasn't even sure Lex _remembered_ telling him) that he had wet the bed as a child and that it still happened on very rare occasions. Maybe this would be one of those times?

Lex's hands were still clenched firmly around his own cock and Clark couldn't bring himself to look away and when Lex moaned again he didn't think about it, he just moved to close and lock Lex's office door, one hand fumbling with the buckle on his belt as he went.

Once the door was locked and Clark was confident no one would be able to walk in on them he turned back to Lex, his heart beating wildly.

This was _so_ wrong.

Lex's fingers squeezed around his penis then, whimpering as he did so, and Clark found himself groaning again, jerking his pants down a little bit so he could get to his own dick better.

As Lex curled into a ball on the couch Clark reached into his boxers and started massaging himself, his face flaming but unable to find the will to stop. He was riveted and so hard and God, it felt good.

Lex, still sleeping, spurted into his pants then, a slowly expanding wet patch visible through his fingers and Clark bit back a gasp, suddenly nearing his breaking point.

_Oh God._

"Hang on," he groaned, not sure whether he was talking to himself or Lex, increasing his pace and rubbing his hand frantically up and down the length of his shaft.

Lex couldn't take anymore though and, still not showing any signs of waking, he was suddenly peeing full force, wetness rapidly spreading on his pants and pooling around him on the leather couch.

With a muffled shout Clark came, falling to his knees as he released into his boxers and pants, losing himself in the sensation even as Lex continued to wet himself, pee dripping off the couch and onto the floor.

_Wow._

Clark felt weak once he was finished.

That had been… undeniably hot. He had definitely never had anything like that happen before.

Glancing back at Lex, Clark saw he was finished too. His friend's pants were completely drenched. Even the carpet around the couch was wet.

_Wow._

The sound of a helicopter drifted through the open window then and Lex shifted on the couch, frowning.

Clark's eyes widened.

_Lionel._

A helicopter meant Lionel.

Which meant he _really_ had to go. He couldn't be found here like… this. Still, Clark hesitated. Lex would absolutely hate to be found by his father after he had just completely wet his pants.

Even so, Clark, covered in his own come, wasn't much better off.

He helicopter landed and, faintly, Clark could hear Lionel yelling over the roar of the engine.

Quickly glancing at Lex he saw him shift again, his eyes starting to open…

With a burst of speed Clark was gone.

Lex was waking up and there was very little Clark could do to help with the fact that he had wet himself.

Maybe Lex would have time to jump in the shower before Lionel made it to his office.

Speeding through his house Clark stripped and got the washer going. He had never been more grateful that his parents had chosen tonight to have a special dinner in Metropolis and therefore weren't home and wouldn't be for several more hours.

He didn't slow down until he was in the bathroom.

In the shower he leaned against the wall as he water beat down on him.

That had been… wow.

Just… wow.

Did this mean he was gay?

Clark frowned, considering. In his mind's eye he saw Lex grabbing himself… how he had moaned…

Clark felt his cock twitch in response to his thoughts and he bit his lip to keep from moaning himself.

Yes, he had found it hot. Of course, he found Lana hot too…

Closing his eyes he imagined Lana on top of him… writhing… pressed against him… hot and close…

Her hair tickling his chest and face… grinding her body against his…

The water pounded down on him and with a groan he started massaging his cock again, his eyes closed, and his head full of Lana.

Lana, looking at him as he ran his hands all over her body… her hands on him… her hands stroking him…

"Lana," Clark gasped, spraying the shower wall with his come before sagging down to his knees again, out of breath, the water still beating down on him.

When Clark finally got to his feet again the water was cold.

Well.

He still liked girls.

And thinking about Lex didn't make him feel the way thinking about Lana did.

Lana he wanted to hold and kiss and _be_ with.

Lex was his friend. He'd never thought about him in any other way and he felt no particular inclination to now. What he had witnessed… it had turned him on and had enjoyed it, but… Clark didn't think it went any further than that.

Clark wasn't sure what, exactly, that meant for his sexuality but… there it was. Lex would probably be able to provide some useful insight on the whole topic.

Oh God. _Lex._ He had witnessed Lex wetting himself and it had made him come in his pants!

Clark felt a blush heat his cheeks as he dried himself off and pulled his pajama bottoms on for the night.

_How_ was he going to face Lex the next time he saw him?

With a groan Clark flopped down onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, suddenly not looking forward to the next time he saw his friend. Lex, who missed little to nothing and whose cool blue eyes could always read him far better than any one person had any right to.

And now he had another secret to keep.

Great. Just great.

What a day.

-**End**.


End file.
